Piconjo
Oliver, mostly known as Piconjo is one of the anti-heroes-villains of the Newgrounds series. Appearance Piconjo is the ripoff of the another famous Newgrounds-hero Pico, some say that Piconjo is actually the Pico's older brother. Some even think that Piconjo is the older version of Pico, which got removed. Piconjo appears to be pale tanned, tall, with orange-red hair and his eyes are totally white, sometimes his eyes may become red. It's also notable that Piconjo mainly wears the purple color and he always brings his large sword with him. Animations History Although Piconjo appears in a lot of animations, this are the most notables appearances: PICONJO:a night in n.y.c. In this animation, a boy dressed up as a girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes are seen living with her parents, which are actually pedophiles which got to abuse him sexually. After some time, the boy with his friends decided to move into another state, which they have. Eventually, the went to a party, where a lot of different people showed up, in which he saw Piconjo. The two talked to each other all night, having fun. The two at the end went at Piconjo's place. At his place, Piconjo gave him a pill. Once he ate the pill, everything changed in his view. Piconjo tells him that he gave him drugs. At the end Piconjo raped him, stabbing him with his sword. Piconjo Jam #20 Are four animations in one, In the first one Piconjo is seen having sex with women, and at the end he kills two homosexuals having love. In the second one, Piconjo is seen having a massive battle against different characters from Newgrounds, in which Piconjo kills them all. The third one is a animation of Piconjo fighting against zombies. The last one is similar as the third one, except Piconjo is fighting against warriors. PICONJO: Berserk In this animation, Piconjo is fighting against a lot of different characters: Ninjas, Adolf Hitler, The Newgrounds Tanks and more. The Battle ends with Piconjo defeating all of them. Newgrounds Rumble Piconjo appears in the Newgrounds famous-online video game. Newgrounds Rumble. In-game, Piconjo has very strong attacks, and good balance. While his projectile is poor, and his attacks are very slow. The Story So Far... The start of Piconjo's story says that Piconjo kept growing stronger and prepared for the tournament. He prepared for his final attack, in which Newgrounds hangs the balance. 1 of 4: The Bird In The Bush At the start of his goals, Piconjo's first enemy is the Newgrounds guard P-Bot. 2 of 4: Where the Enemy Sleeps Piconjo gets in the bad relations with Nene and Tankman, which gives him a perfect opportunity to have the two fight at the same time. 3 of 4: There, Behind the Frito Lays Piconjo rests in the store, when the new-hero Alloy enters, making the two get into the third battle. FINAL: The End Of Newgrounds At the end, Piconjo ends up in Salad Fingers meat-store, in which he has to battle his biggest enemy Pico, and Pico's mate Alien Hominid. Luigio is King of The Portal! The ending goes on to say that Piconjo killed all of the Newgrounds heroes, making Piconjo finally make his goal a reality, making the Newgrounds community want a new hero to defeat Piconjo. Gallery Images Piconjoberserksword.png|Piconjo in PICONJO: Berserk Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Internet Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mute Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Abusers Category:Rapists Category:Anime Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers